To realize miniaturization and high-density mounting, a semiconductor apparatus with a plurality of semiconductor devices stacked and sealed within a package is already in used. The semiconductor devices are stacked, interposed with an adhesive, on a circuit substrate such as a wiring substrate or read frame. Then, to enable the provision of electrical power and input/output of electrical signals to each semiconductor device, electrode pads of semiconductor devices and the circuit substrate are connected with metal wire.
The adhesive for fixing the semiconductor devices in the stack may, for instance, be formed as an insulating adhesive layer that covers back faces of the semiconductor devices. In order to ensure that no short circuit occurs due to contact between side faces of the semiconductor devices and the metal wire, the insulating adhesive layer may also be formed on the side faces in addition to the back faces. By this method, short circuit defects in the semiconductor apparatus can be reduced.
However, in the processes for forming the insulating adhesive layer on the back face and side faces of the semiconductor devices, it is considered that, for instance, a shift can occur in the semiconductor device position, causing an error in the dicing position or the like and resulting in a breakage of the elements.